Encuentro
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Stony-Tony lo miró por un segundo. Tan largo, tan pesado, que temió haber hablado de más. Sin embargo la sonrisa predadora regresó.


TITULO: Encuentro

Película: **Posterior a Capitán América:** **Civil War (Mundo cinematográfico de Marvel)**

PAIRINGS: **Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

 **Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

FEEDBACK: **katrina_le_fay** **.fay**

 _ ****Pueden buscarme también en Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr y más****_

 _ **Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido.**_

Empujó una vez más, sintiéndose espectacular. Creyendo que podía tocar el cielo, las estrellas, el sol…

Estrujó las sábanas debajo de él e hizo palanca, apretando un poco demasiado fuerte la pierna izquierda del que se balanceaba feliz en aquel ritmo glorioso que ambos sostenían.

-Más…más…solo un poco más Tony….ya casi…

El aludido sonrió, apretando las piernas y propiciando un placentero gemido por parte del que empujó mucho más fuerte.

-¡Auch!

-¿Te lastimé?

-Solo si te detienes ahora… ¡Steeeveee!...

Le gustaba hacerlo perder el control de esa manera. Le gustaba despojarlo de esa imagen ladina, histriónica, irónica y coqueta que lo hacían perder la cabeza en el instante en que sonreía o se quitaba las malditas gafas de sol. Solo Tony Stark lo hacía sentirse como animal siempre en celo, con instintos predadores y con hambre, siempre hambre de Tony, Tony, Tony…

Como si le leyera el pensamiento el aludido lo empujó, posicionándose en la cima, moviendo las caderas de esa maldita forma sensual que enloquecía a Steve.

-¿Te gusta?-Indagó con una sonrisa. Mitad irónica, mitad real.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba en el borde, ¿Cómo podía aun verse tan fresco?

-¡Maldición!

-Tss, Tss. Lenguaje, Cap.

Odiaba la sonrisa cinicairónica, por eso tomó sus caderas y empujó fuerte, incesante, sin parar, deleitándose del sexy sonido que se escurrió de los labios de Stark.

-¡Fuck!

-¿Me amas?

Tony lo miró por un segundo. Tan largo, tan pesado, que temió haber hablado de más. Sin embargo la sonrisa predadora regresó.

-¿Tú sí?

Tony lamió su cuello. Lo mordió, lo besó, chupó. Movió sus caderas poniendo las manos en su erección pues evidentemente estaba por terminar.

-Dime.-Exigió Stark en voz baja y ronca, pero fue como si lo hubiese gritado.

-¡Te amo!

Cliché novelesco, quizá, pero ambos terminaron unos segundos después, cayendo Tony sobre Steve. Jadeantes, sudorosos, llenos el uno del otro.

-No me respondiste.-Murmuró Steve, mientras acariciaba el cabello del que yacía acurrucado sobre él.

-No puedo.-Fue la respuesta de quien besó la herida que minutos antes había dejado en el cuello blanco.

Steve abrió la boca pero los ojos castaños, profundos y heridos de Tony lo dijeron todo.

-Sabes que no puedo dártelo, Tony.-Musitó, tocando la mejilla del que lo apartó de un manotazo y se sentó en la cama.

-Entonces la reunión se terminó.

-¡Tony, no puedes condicionarme a que te entregue…!

-Mató a mi madre.- Señaló con diplomacia, pero la furia en el rostro y las lágrimas en los ojos dijeron otra cosa.-Tú ya hiciste tú elección, así que yo…

-¡NO!-Gritó Steve, incorporándose de la cama y tomando la barbilla de quien intentó evadirlo.-Las cosas no tienen por qué ser de esta forma. Yo te…

-¡No digas eso! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo! ¡Es falso!

-¡No lo es! ¿A caso no lo sentiste?-Dijo, mostrando la cama deshecha.-¿A caso no lo sientes?-Murmuró, poniendo la palma de Tony sobre su corazón.

Tony apretó los labios, Steve estaba seguro que se estaba haciendo daño y aun así agradeció que no se apartara. Fue entonces que el hombre de Hierro se desmoronó, abrazándose a quien deseó tenerlo así por siempre.

-¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Necesita verte.

Tony rio, aferrándose más al otro hombre.

Permanecieron así un momento más, olfateándose, escuchándose, reconociéndose después de la absurda guerra civil entre el mundo, ellos y más.

-Entrégamelo.-Susurró Tony una vez más, apretándose en el cuello de quien cerró los ojos y exhaló con cansancio.

-Tony…

-Me voy.-Anunció Stark apartándose rápidamente del otro cuerpo y ocultando el rictus de dolor.

Se dio media vuelta buscando su ropa, tratando de soportar la humillación, el deseo de romperle los perfectos dientes al que lo observaba y de golpearse así mismo por haber accedido a encontrarse con él ahí, en ese mugroso hotel de tercera.

Sintió entonces unos brazos en su cintura y tuvo que reprimir el acto de apartarse o en su defecto, empujarlo.

-Te amo.-Indicó Roger en su oído.

No iba a desmoronarse, no lo haría. Pero ese hombre lograba cosas que nadie, ni su padre, había podido hacer jamás.

-Idiota.-Rio, volviéndose para enfrentarse al hombre sonriente que lo besó.

Por el momento era todo lo que tenía, no importando la ambivalencia de las cosas. Sin embargo Steve debería ser consciente de que tendría la cabeza del asesino y aunque lo amara, no tendría compasión por el hombre que le había roto el corazón dos veces.

Una, al matar a su madre y la otra cuando realmente se llevó su corazón.

FIN

¿Comentarios?

Esta vez si los agradecería.

Después de mil lunas he aquí algo que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Dedicado enteramente a Clumsykitty quien no me ha abandonado pese a todas las desgracias y oscuridad en mi vida. Quien me apoya pese a todo y me recuerda levantarme cada vez que se me olvida

Te amo, cariño mío. Ojalá que esto, aunque sea chiquito, sea de tú agrado y exprese el infinito afecto que siento por ti.

Y para ustedes, mis amados lectores, quienes pese a los años siguen ahí haciéndome creer en lo increíble.

Su amiga:

 **Katrinna Le Fay**

 _ **Junio 2016**_


End file.
